Everquest a Knight of Truth
by jaldore
Summary: Everquest - Knight of Truth


Jaldore entered the grounds of Unrest with his hand firmly gripping the hilt of Ghoulbane, the sword that was forged to slay the undead by the Holy Knights of Truth. 

His face bore a grim determined look, but his eyes sparkled with life. For this was his destiny, what he was born for. To battle and destroy the undead where ever he found them.

Naramira followed him closely the chill of the place seeping into her bones making her shiver, even on a warm spring night. She stepped to his side as he paused to check the grounds, she could feel the holy aura burning from him and the sword he wore proudly. She felt save with him even though they were entering a place of immense evil.

The grounds of unrest stretched out before them with high ivy clad walls to each side. A stone paved path lead in a straight line through overgrown grassy lawns that had small fountains to each side, which looked strangely out of place here. The path ended at a mansion house built of stone that was covered in vines and weeds that seemed to eat the stone from site. The mansion itself seemed huge and sinister, its windows dark and mysterious.

Jaldore moved along the path slowly with purpose, his strides confidant. Just past the two small fountains that had moss covered stone fish spewing water from open mouths, were dark green hedges.

An inhuman screech sounded to their left making them both jump and an undead skeletal warrior leapt out at them from seemingly no where.

Jaldores sword flashed from its sheath as the creatures sword angled downwards at speed towards his helm. The blow was parried at the last second and the Paladin riposted, his blade crashing through the undead skeletons exposed ribcage. Ghoulbane released the magic inside causing the undead creature to collapse in a pile of bones at his feet, the rusty sword it had wielded clanging on the stone path seemingly loud enough to make them both cringe. Jaldore waited until the holy blue light that had engulfed his sword died down to a faint glow and then sheathed it. He glanced back at Naramira and she smiled warmly and nodded to continue.

Moving cautiously forwards he climbed the wooden steps of the porch, the wood creaking beneath his armoured weight. Two tall oak doors stood closed before him, the brass handles were large rings with Skulls shaped in the middle, eyeless sockets glaring out at him, as if forbidding him to enter.

He turned and grasped Naramira gently by the arms. "You don't have to enter with me. I can find the Priest myself and kill him."

Naramira put a hand to his cheek her brown eyes searching his face. "I'll not be left behind, you know I wont." She smiled as she moved closer and kissed him. "Someone has to make sure you don't get yourself killed in there." The smile left then and the look she gave him almost dared him to leave her behind.

He turned and reached for the door, and gave it a push. The large oak door swung slowly open, creaking loudly. Jaldore cringed at the noise and pulled his sword free of its scabbard. 

The door had swung fully open and the creaking had abated leaving an eerie silence in its stead. Jaldore sent up a prayer to the Knights of Truth and felt the holy shield of magical armour envelope his body, filling him with that familiar warmth. He recited the prayer for Naramira's benefit and she almost gasped as the warm aura of magic surrounded her. She still could not get used to it, but it was a great comfort to feel it in place. With gritted teeth Jaldore entered the hallway beyond the open doorway, it led into murkiness both directions. Jaldore after viewing each took the right hallway and moved along sword unwavering in front of his armoured frame.

With Naramira close behind they moved through an opening to the left of the hallway that opened up into a large hall, with stairs leading up and then separating off left and right.

Candles lit the great hall and old dust covered tapestries depicted dragons of all shapes size and colours.

The stone walls made the room feel colder than it was and the air itself smelt pungent and of long dead decay, making the two of them want to gag.

A noise behind him made the Paladin spin around sword held ready. His jaw dropped open at the vision he beheld. At the entrance to the hall they had just entered floated an apparition of a woman of such dark beauty that Jaldore was momentarily stunned. She was dressed in red flowing robes that clung tightly about her, dark black hair fell about her bare shoulders flowing as if an invisible breeze toyed with it.

Dark ruby lips opened and a harmonic voice almost whispered to them hauntingly, her eyes fixed on Jaldore.

"Why have you entered my house Paladin with death on your mind?" Her haunting gaze shifted to Naramira. "And you Enchantress, why have you entered my home with the same purpose?" 

Her gaze returned to Jaldore and seemed to fix him to the ground, his limbs drained of energy.

"Answer me Holy Knight, you bring a disease of light in with you. An unclean aura surrounds you and taints my home."

Jaldore felt an unseen pressure crushing him slowly at first but then building. He gripped Ghoulbane tightly until the white of his knuckles showed. Pain wrapped him and he gritted his teeth defiantly.

Her voice quiet before now boomed, a she scowled at him. "Speak Paladin for the Holy ones, you will tell me, you have little choice."

Jaldores legs wanted to buckle and it was all he could do to stay upright. His armour felt like it was crushing the life from him, he fought to even breathe.

Naramira grabbed his arm to hold him steady anguish and fear etched on her face. "Stop this!" She pleaded.

The apparition paid her no heed. "Do not test me Holy Knight I will crush the feeble life from you if you do not answer me."

His vision swam and darkness tried to claim him, he fought it mustering strength where there should be none left.

Naramira screamed at the apparition to stop and with a deep breathe cast a damage spell at the floating figure before them.

The apparition laughed coldly and threw a hand up. Naramira felt a force hit her, like an unnatural wind and was flung backwards only stopping when she slid to a halt against the staircase.

The voice that boomed now held undeniable menace. "Speak now, for this is your last chance!"

Jaldore dropped to his knees no longer able to breathe. A sound of raw pain escaped his lips and sweat poured from his forehead under his helm.

Naramira pulled herself gingerly to her feet her heart hammering in her chest. "We want the Priest of Najena, we know he hides here under your roof. I swear it, now please let him be."

The apparition seemed to consider this, Jaldore on his knees, bent forward, the flats of his hands pressed on the cold ground, his head hung down gasping for breathe that wouldn't come.

Naramira was gripped with fear now, her stomach fluttered with its presence, please don't kill him.

"I told you the truth I swear it." She pleaded, her voice tinged with desperation.

The apparition sighed and Jaldore fell forward raking in huge gulps off air.

Naramira ran to his side, crouched and held him against her. 

An amused smile appeared on the apparitions beautiful features. "You care for this Knight of light."

Naramira looked up her eyes red and puffy. "Yes." She said simply.

"And does he care for you Enchantress?"

Naramira turned her gaze to Jaldore, "Yes, I believe he does."

The apparitions grin split her ghostly face. "Hmm, interesting." She glided forward without moving her legs, the stony ground a foot beneath her silk slippered feet. "The Priest is under my protection here, why do you mean to kill him?"

Naramira rose to her feet as one with Jaldore, who stood steadier than she thought he might.

"He killed someone I loved and I vowed revenge for that, its that simple."

Laughter erupted from the apparition as she threw her head back, her hair, black as the darkest night flowing out behind her. "You dare come here and threaten someone under my protection, and you bring just you and this Knight of light to aid you in this. My girl I could destroy you both in a heart beat if I wished it so." She glanced at Jaldore who stood glaring at her. "However, this one amuses me. He has fire in his belly and true belief in his gods, I shall tutor him in the error of his ways." Her eyes shifted to Naramira coldness in them. "You Enchantress, unfortunately can never leave here."

Jaldores sword flashed with lightning speed as he launched himself towards the floating apparition. For a moment fear flashed in the apparitions eyes as she recognised Ghoulbane as it speed towards her. Before the blade could reach her, the Paladin was hit heavily from the side, his breath exploding from his lungs as he crashed to the floor, two bodies grappling with him. He could smell the putrid undead smell that accompanied the animated dead. Fresh from the graves rotting flesh hanging from animated limbs, abominations of nature. More came from the hallway as well as Skeletal warriors, their eyeless sockets dancing with red fire. All of them threw themselves at the Paladin with vigor.

Held by the weight off numbers, with long-dead limbs bashing and clawing at him Jaldore lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was Naramira's screams.

Pain flashed in his head as his eyes opened. He closed them and fought the urge to vomit until the world seemed to stop spinning. Slowly he opened them once more and the room grew into focus.

He was in a large cell, bare except for straw on the cold floor. The smell of decay was worse here and he gagged against it.

"You are awake Knight of light. Good."  
He raised his aching head towards her voice. She stood near the barred door to his cell, the door closed behind her. He reached for Ghoulbane but the scabbard was empty, hope left him and his head dropped. From the corner of his eye he saw her red robed dress move towards him. Her image solidified and she reached down and helped him to his feet, her touch cold.

Her voice was soothing and calm. "I would not destroy you Paladin, I would rather you with me."

He stared at her confused. 

"I am Amaril, glory in knowing my name, in knowing greatness."

She kissed him suddenly making his head swim, passion unbridled surged through him, he was lost to her. He could feel the magic binding them, but the feeling was such that he could not resist her. 

She pulled her lips away and smiled triumphantly. "Denounce yourself from the light and join me Holy Knight. Forget your feeble gods, they give you nothing and ask you to sacrifice everything. What Gods are they too ask a man such as you anything."

Jaldores clouded mind raced, confusion was all he felt and desire for this amazing woman before him. His breath caught at her dark beauty. Yet something tugged at his thoughts, through the blur of the haze and cloudiness of his mind, something wanted him to remember. Another woman, who was she?

She kissed him again and he felt warmth from her even though her lips were cold.

A green robe of magic. Why did he have that thought? Long brown hair, a smile so familiar. His heart missed a beat and his head stormed with images. Naramira! her screams.

Jaldore gripped Amaril firmly by the arms and held her out at arm's length. "Where is she, what have you done to her," he demanded rage burning in his eyes.

Amaril looked dumbfounded momentarily, "How did you..?" Her dark brown eyes flashed anger and her hands shot up instantly pulsing red energy. Jaldore felt a force hit him hard and he was flung backwards into the cold stone wall at the back of his cell. Pain flared across his back, his chain mail armour absorbing some of the impact.

He fell to his knees wracked in agony, "where is she?" he said defiantly.

Calm returned to her but anger still lurked in her eyes. "She is with the Undead Knight, he will make her his undead bride. After he's killed her of course." She grinned widely at this, her eyes merciless.

"Now what shall I do with you Knight of light. You have refused to love and obey me. You could have had great power by my side and yet you pick a simple Enchantress over me!" Her eyes flashed anger and a little hurt at the last statement.

Jaldore knelt and prayed to his gods, he felt the magical shield go up and his spirit soared with the feel of it.

He looked at Amaril, all that beauty twisted into pure evil, how can the two link so.

He saw the look on her face as she started to raise her hands to deliver his death, it was a look off eager anticipation.

He raised his arm fast the prayer released before she knew he'd even cast it. A red energy shook her where she stood and she stilled a look of pure surprise on her features. He ran past her motionless form and flung open the cell door and raced towards a staircase at the back of the room.

He had cast stun, a call from the gods, which stunned a person or creature for a few seconds. Enough to be out of her immediate reach. He raced up the stairs two at a time and through another stout oak door into the hallway near where they had first entered the place. He heard Amaril's curses below and hurried into the large hallway where he had last seen Naramira. On the floor near the wooden stairs leading up lay Ghoulbane, untouched. He thought it might be there, for no undead creature or evil deity could touch it. Hefting it in his right hand he leapt up the stairs in search of his companion. 

He took the right hand staircase where the stairs divided. On reaching the top he found a dimly lit hallway stretching away. Candles flickered on their mountings along the wall. Blood red rugs lay in intervals on the floor making him reluctant to tread on them.

A noise ahead made him raise Ghoulbane ready, they were coming for him.

Two Skeletal warriors flew towards him banging their short swords on wooden shields, red lit eye sockets locked on him menacingly, their fleshless mouths seeming to grin at him. Screeching an inhuman cry they launched themselves at him, swords swinging. There was not too much room to manoeuvre in the cramped space of the hall for two side by side and this swung the fight much into the Paladins favour. Dodging the first blade by stepping to the right he swung Ghoulbane up to block the downward swing of the second skeleton. Raising a booted foot he kicked the first warrior in the sternum as it tried to regain its balance. He heard the crack of bone and the resulting fissure as the sternum broke free of ribs. The second swung again more violently this time and Jaldore blocked again with all his strength. Ducking beneath another swing he swung his own blade up and heard it crash through exposed ribs as it continued its upward journey, until it cleaved through collar bone at the top of its flight.

The skeletal warrior buckled and crashed to the floor lifeless. The first attacked again and Jaldore parried and then dodged a thrust aimed to pierce his heart and heard the metal clang off the stone of the wall. Swinging Ghoulbane around he caught the skeleton across the shoulder blades cracking bone in two. It was then that Ghoulbane released its undead damage spell that crumbled the creature's bones in a blue lit flash.

Jaldore paused for a mere second before moving off down the hall, it was shear surprise as a force hit him from behind and sent him flying along the hallway to crash on the cold ground and pin him there.

He heard her footsteps approaching, could hear more of her undead minions behind her waiting, eager to get at him.

"You will not catch me off guard again Holy Knight." She exclaimed calmly, but he sensed the anger being held at bay, it wouldn't take much.

"I'm going to crush you now like the worm that you are. You have breathed your last Knight of light, not even your gods can save you now."

He knew it was coming but he was still unprepared for the crushing force that exploded pain throughout his body. The same force as before only harder and this time it would not stop.

His breathing become ragged and his vision began to swim.

He scrabbled to get the words out through the blinding pain. "Don't... You...want to. . Know why?" 

"Know what Knight of light?" she asked amused.

He struggled to draw breath, he was being crushed to death on the cold stone floor powerless to stop her. He fought the panic building inside and somehow got the words out.

"Why...I.... turned....you...down. Why I chose....her...ov...over you!"

The pressure on his pain wracked body lessened enough for him to breathe.

"What makes you think I care why?" she asked agitated.

He knew he had her now, she had to know. Hope gave strength to tired pained limbs but he lay still.

"If you don't want to know, it makes no difference to me, I shall die here at your hand either way."

She paused considering his words. He was taking a big gamble here, but it was all he had left to try.

"It won't save you Holy knight." She laughed without sounding convincing.

Jaldore closed his eyes and tried to concentrate through the pain, this was his only chance and it was a slim one. He was hoping her vanity would be enough to swing this situation around.

"Where do I start." He raised his voice to a shout. "She not only looks five times better than you ever could, she smells better. She doesn't have straw for hair and she has a figure that fits the dress she wears."

The pressure trebled as she shouted and ranted at him kicking his pinned body with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she bellowed. "You defy me to the last you foolish Paladin, I shall kill you, then have my minions feast on your flesh!"  
Stars erupted in his head and he had to fight loosing consciousness for all his worth, pain made him cry out in agony, beyond anything he'd ever felt. His very soul felt like it was on fire. Death was closing in on him fast.

"She kisses better than you.... You...kiss..like....a.wet..fi...sh."

Again he cried out through the pain, unbearable, so unbearable. Through the blur of agony he could feel her on his back, pounding him with her fists, screaming obscenities at him. 

With his last remaining strength he turned over in one swift motion sending her crashing into the wall beside them. Suddenly released from the spell, he plunged Ghoulbane up to the hilt through her stomach. Ghoulbane flashed blue and she cried out with a sound that he thought would bring the walls crashing down around them. He closed his eyes against the glare of his sword until it died down. When he opened his them a skeletal figure lay in her place, robed in the blood red dress. Jaldore breathed a pained sigh of relief. She was destroyed, he sent a prayer for her soul to find peace in the after life.

The weary Paladin got gingerly to his feet and strength slowly returned to numbed limbs. At the end of the hallway stood her minions, unsure what they should do. Jaldore pressed home his advantage and raced towards them Ghoulbane swinging wildly and began a dance of death.

Naramira woke to find herself on a velvet red sofa. The room was perfectly round in shape but apart from where she lay there was no other furniture in there. Two figures stood across the room watching her. One she recognised as the Priest they sought. The other she did not know, but he was armoured in sturdy plate mail and had a helmet with the visor down covering his features.

The priest regarded her with disgust. " Be careful of her, she wields magic and is as cunning as an Asp."

The armoured figure moved towards her confidence in his booted step. His voice when he talked sounded to her unnatural like the undead. "I have no fear of her Priest, she cannot harm me with her magic's."

Naramira stood and backed away from his approach. "You're the Undead Knight."

He stopped a few feet away from her. "That is a name some call me. I had another name once, long ago. But it matters little now. I have been enslaved here for many years, so many that I can't recall much before here." 

He turned to the Priest. "It matters no longer for I am now free of this place. You see Amaril is now destroyed."

The Priest of Najena stared dumbfounded at the Knight. "What. How can you know? What has happened?" he questioned stammering.

The Knight turned back to the bewildered Enchantress. "Her hold on me here is gone, she is no more."

Naramira's mind raced and all at once a smile touched her lips, Jaldore.

The Priest rushed forward to the Undead Knights side his eyes frantic fear lining his thin bearded face. "But she's supposed to protect me here. She's supposed to keep me safe."

The Knight turned to him, his helmeted head gave no clue to his thoughts.

"No longer priest, you are alone now."

The Priest of Najena seemed to melt and dropped to his knees and begged the Knight for protection. "Please great one, she will kill me." He pointed a velvet-gloved hand to Naramira, his arm shook now with building fear.

Naramira hesitated only a moment before releasing the magic in her. The Priest of Najena clutched at his throat unable to breathe. Anarchy exploded around him bathing him in agonising magical fire.

Naramira's face was grim and determined, her mouth shaped the ancient words that called forth her power. Her eyes held no mercy for the scrawny Priest as he convulsed on the floor at the undead knight's feet, his screams bouncing off the stone walls. Suddenly there was silence and as the Priests struggle came to an end with a last gasp.

The Undead knight kicked the prone, unmoving body as if looking for a sign of life and then looked towards the panting Naramira, she had put a lot of effort into that attack.

"He is dead, does revenge taste so sweet Enchantress?"

Naramira scowled at the undead knight. "I took no pleasure in that."

She felt as if she could feel his smile under his visor. 

"Maybe no pleasure, but you killed him without mercy. Without a chance to portray his side."

Naramira's eyes widened. "A chance? What chance did he give my friend. He gave her no chance, slit her throat as soon as she turned her back, a smile on those vile features."

Naramira composed herself letting the anger subside. "All because she had discovered his true alignment. Because she wanted to expose him for the dog that he was. " Her eyes blurred as tears welled there. "I watched unable to act as he had done it and spun around a corner before I could move. Maybe if I'd been quicker I could have.." 

"Do not torture yourself with what could have been Enchantress. It is enough now that you have achieved vengeance for your friend."

Naramira wiped her eyes. "Why did you let me kill him?"

The Undead knight approached making her back up towards the stone wall behind her.

"He meant nothing to me, just another worm that my boot would have crushed in time. Why not watch you destroy him, get a measure of your powers." 

Naramira felt the wall behind her as he closed the distance, her heart hammering she tried to focus on her powers.

"Enchantress, I will animate your lifeless corpse after you die, and we will be together to rule where ever we choose. Your soul will walk the earth damned much as mine is."

She cast Anarchy bathing the Knight in red flames. He stopped in his tracks until the flames died down and then continued towards her, seemingly unharmed. "Do not cast more at me, you just cause me anger and then I will make your death slow. I can take great pleasure in that Enchantress if you so wish it."

Naramira's mind raced, he has some sort of magical barrier, negating the full effects of my spells. She searched with her eyes feverishly and then she saw it. A thick gold gauntlet on his left wrist, Ivy pattern ran its length, it was the Gauntlet of Calzar. It protected the wearer from magical attacks absorbing most of the damage.

The Undead Knight saw where her gaze shifted. "Yes Enchantress, the Gauntlet of Calzar. A gift from Amaril, she sought to appease me with such trinkets. She wanted me to feel more than a slave to her will." 

His hand flashed out and grabbed her by the throat, armour covered fingers like vice. "I shall crush the life from you, it will be quick and painless if you hold your struggle."

Mustering all her magical might she cast at him, his hand left her throat and she sagged to the ground as he was propelled backwards to the centre of the round room, landing with a metallic thud on to the floor. He rose up instantly rage burning in the way he held himself.

"Now your death will be slow, I had underestimated your powers, I shall not make the same mistake again."

Naramira climbed back to her feet, her dark brown hair cascaded around her face as she rose. She had thrown all she had against him to no avail. He strode purposefully towards her, again she felt that grin she couldn't see beyond the visor.

Fear gripped her as his armoured arm reached out for her, she closed her eyes already accepting her death, her last thoughts swung to Jaldore. She hoped with all her heart that he would be all right.

A slamming open of a door made her eyes spring open, she saw then framed in the doorway Jaldore, bloodied and battered, but alive. Anger framed his face below his helm, his sword gripped tight in his right hand the other pointing accusingly at the undead Knight.

"Leave her be dark one. I shall see that your spirit is released from its unnatural hold on the land of the living."

Laughter erupted from behind the visor, dark and guttural, mocking the Paladin. Naramira noticed though that the Undead Knight had grown tense, she sensed his unease.

"You challenge me Holy Knight, I have lived hundreds of years, fought countless battles. What madness drives you to challenge me."

His steely grip again found her throat and she thrashed at his hand in vain. Jaldore froze, his assuredness now deserting him. Fear knotted his stomach as he watched her struggle against the undead creature before him.

Desperation lined his voice as the words tumbled out. "Let her go, I'll let my sword fall if you let her leave, my oath as a Knight of Truth."

The Undead Knight turned away as the Enchantress ceased her struggles and focused his deadly gaze on Jaldore. "Your oath carries great weight paladin."

Naramira viewed Jaldore horrified. " Jaldore no, do not lay down your sword for me."

Jaldore shifted his gaze to Naramira his features softening. "I would lay down all I had for you."

Naramira wanted to rush over and hold him, her heart hurt from not being able too.

"My brave Knight, the world needs you, you must leave here, I must face my own fate." She tried to sound calm but her knees trembled.

Jaldores brow grew into a frown as he shifted his gaze to the Undead Knight, who stood watching their exchange without emotion.

"What is your answer? Will you let her go if I drop my sword?"

The Undead Knight held her by the throat still and raised an armoured arm to Jaldore.

"You would drop sword for this woman, your love for her must be strong Paladin. Strong enough to face me without that holy sword?"

Jaldore stood firm. "Yes" was all he uttered. He avoided Naramira's pleading eyes.

The Undead Knight laughed mockingly, "No deal Paladin, she is mine. Your sword cannot hurt me, and you are no match for me. I can destroy you and have her. So you see, I need no deal stuck between us."

With that the Undead Knight slammed Naramira's head against the stone wall, just hard enough for unconsciousness to take her. He then drew his Ruby hilt sword and raced at the oncoming Paladin.

The blades met in the centre of the room causing sparks to fly out in all directions. The Undead Knights blade whirled in a flurry of attacks relentlessly pushing Jaldore back. It was all he could do the block the blows that rained forth. The strength of attack was starting to make already exhausted muscles strain with effort.

"You grow weak Paladin, grovel to me and I might spare your life yet."

Jaldore responded with a flurry of movement fuelled by rage and despair, Ghoulbane a blur as he pressed the attack back, ending with a faint to the left and then swinging his sword in an arc from the right that should have decapitated the Undead Knight. The blow was blocked at the very last minute, and a staggering Undead Knight stepped back surprise registering in his armoured frame. "You fight well, but its in vain, cant you see you've lost already."

Jaldore thought the gravely voice sounded less sure this time. But his muscles were almost spent, that last flurry had all but exhausted him.

Jaldore prayed to his gods for the strength he needed and what little was cast on him would not be enough. Even so he launched himself forward sword swinging casing the Undead Knight to parry and retreat across the room. A downward swing was blocked and Jaldores sword arms gave way, his sword tip scrapped along the floor as he put distance between them. The Undead Knight seemed to grow in stature. 

"Very valiant brave Paladin, you fight for your lady like a true Knight of Truth." The Undead Knight hefted his sword. "It now though is time to end this memorable joust. Few have tested me this far, and you have already fought battles to get to me. I shall remember you as a worthy foe. I promise to make your death swift."

Jaldore panting hard could only watch numbed as death approached him. He had failed her, and this bit him harder than anything else. He glanced at her still form and suddenly sadness griped him, 'I love you, why did I never tell you.'

The Undead Knight's blade swept through the air and Jaldore flung himself to the side the blade whistled by inches away. The backward swing however caught him sending him crashing into the wall with a sickening thud. Falling to one knee pain flaring in his shoulder. The blade had made it past the chain mail and cut in the flesh of his shoulder, blood flowed from the wound.

The Undead Knight towered over him sword raised for the killing blow, laughter clear through that visor.

Without warning the Undead Knight was bathed in flame the heat of it making Jaldore wince. The creature toppled forward fighting to keep his balance.

A voice he recognised called out. "Jaldore, destroy the gauntlet on his left arm."

Pushing all else away he got up from one knee and swung Ghoulbane with all his might. The undead knight tried to get his sword up to ward the blow but Jaldores swing was fiercely swift and true. Ghoulbane smashed through the Gauntlet releasing its strike against the undead.

The Undead Knight watched in horror as the it shattered on his forearm and then the sword bit into the undead flesh below, the blue aura inflicting pain that ripped through his body.

Stumbling back away from Ghoulbane clutching the wound to his forearm the Undead Knight raised his sword defiantly. Naramira wasted no time and called forth her magic, Jaldore contorted as she cast at him, his body began to reinvigorate, and his sword arm lost the heaviness that had weighed it down. Her magic had given him new life and he launched forward his teeth bared in a grin that would send death clambering back underground. Ghoulbane flashed eager to taste undead flesh, wielded by its master driven by rage and purpose.

The undead Knight parried the blows but he was being driven back relentlessly, until he backed into cold stone wall. With swing after swing Jaldore crashed his blade against the others wavering sword.

Naramira had Anarchy flame ready to send forth, it danced on the palm of her hand making shadows dance throughout the room.

The Paladins sword finely crashed through the Undead Knights weakened defences and bit into long dead flesh. The blue aura of the sword flashed its magical strike and the Undead Knight roared with inhuman pain. Another swift strike with blade swept the helmet from the creature's shoulders. Jaldore hesitated only momentarily as he viewed the rotten decaying face of the undead knight. He let his blade sweep down ending the bellows of pain and sent a prayer to the gods to let his enemy's soul at last find peace in the after life.

The spells that Naramira had cast on Jaldore wore off quickly and his disenchanted body wanted the crash to the floor and lay there forever. 

Weak legs barely held him steady as she rushed into his arms. He grimaced from the several wounds as she clasped him tightly as if her life depended on it, but he did not push her away. He would never push her away, not her, not ever.


End file.
